Eclipse
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: When Caroline's friends find out what she did with Klaus, they ostracize her; while she is lonely and lost, Caroline is captured by the Augustine society which holds her captive for over a year, experimenting on her. Then, once she manages to escape, disappointed that Klaus did not go looking for her, she travels to New Orleans with the blind desire for revenge…
1. Chapter 1

Hi my lovely readers! I am back with a Klaroline Fanfic in which Caroline gets turned into an Augustine Vampire!

I would like to thank Guilia for the beautiful cover that she made for me and I would like to thank Jade for being a fabulous beta!

Tumblr: klarohoe

Eclipse

Summary: When Caroline's friends find out what she did with Klaus, they ostracize her; while she is lonely and lost, Caroline is captured by the Augustine society which holds her captive for over a year, experimenting on her. Then, once she manages to escape, disappointed that Klaus did not go looking for her, she travels to New Orleans with the blind desire for revenge…

Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline sat in the woods with her face in her hands, pondering. She didn't regret what she did with Klaus, but she hated the fact that all of her supposed friends were shutting her down because of her decision They were acting as if she was the only person that did something so reckless.

It made no sense to her, especially since Damon was just as bad a person as Klaus and yet her friends all welcomed him with open arms because Elena said so.

It was always about Elena Gilbert. Elena this, Elena that...

The baby vampire shook her head at how petty her friends were being. It wasn't like she ran off and eloped with him; she just spent some time with him... It was some intimate time, but time nonetheless. She would never understand why she even bothered telling her friends in the first place.

_Caroline was pacing the dorm room in anticipation as she waited for Bonnie's aunt to finish the spell that would put Elena back in control of her body. The past couple of days had been insane as the whole Mystic Falls Gang searched for a way to get Katherine's spirit out of Elena's body. Getting Elena back was their first and most important priority. _

_The blonde remembered the night of the welcome back party that Matt threw for Tyler and she sighed heavily. She thought that she was telling Elena about her hook up with Klaus, but it turned out to be Katherine._

_That night, Caroline knew that something was up because she expected that Elena wouldn't take the news of her sleeping with Klaus lightly. The reason being, that Klaus basically ruined her life when he showed up with one goal in mind—breaking the curse that kept him from his full ability._

_Sighing, the blonde's eyes traveled to the mini-fridge that Klaus brought for her. She knew that it was the wrong thing to do, but she couldn't help but smile at the memory of how she got the mini-fridge in the first place._

_Before she knew it, her best friends were back. _

_"Elena!" Caroline screeched as she ran towards the doppelganger and wrapped her arms tightly around her in an embrace. _

_"Care!" Elena beamed as she hugged the bubbly blonde back._

_"How are you doing? Are you okay?" She asked stepping back, looking at her friend properly. _

_"I'm just a bit worn out, but other than that I'm good because Katherine and her devil spawn are finally gone." _

_The blonde nodded in understanding and she opened her mouth to speak._

_"I have been meaning to tell you gals something," she told them as she bit down on her bottom lip, nervously._

_"What is it? Is everything okay?" Elena asked as she plopped down on the bed and laid her head on the pillow._

_"So, I kind of sort of did a bad thing," she began as she bit down on her bottom lip harder. Someway trying to build up the courage to admit what she was about to. _

_"What did you do?" Bonnie asked as she sat down beside Elena and watched the blonde intently._

_"I may have gotten a bit cozy with a person that is the devil himself… I also feel like the worst person on the planet even though I really don't, because I'm really not that sorry about how everything turned out…"_

_"Devil himself? Who are we talking about?" Bonnie wondered as she tried to understand what Caroline was saying._

_Elena shook her head and a laugh escaped her mouth._

_"What are you laughing about, 'Lena?" Caroline questioned as her eyes widened in confusion and desperation._

_"Sorry, when you said 'devil himself', I immediately thought about Klaus, but I know that you wouldn't do that… He's a monster, after all."The brunette shrugged._

_Caroline's jaw dropped and she stared at Elena. She was currently feeling a number of emotions because of how Elena was reacting. She still hadn't come to the realization of her own feelings on the matter._

_"But I did sleep with him," she confessed, suddenly feeling like Klaus didn't deserve to be called a monster, when the person that Elena was cozying up with was just as bad of a monster. _

_"Klaus? Seriously!?" Bonnie cried out as she stared at the blonde with a horrified expression on her face._

_"Yes, seriously," the baby vampire's voice drifted off._

_"Get out." _

_Caroline focused her attention on the doppelganger and her eyes widened. Her jaw dropped slightly when she realized that Elena was pointing at the door._

_"What?"_

_"I said get out," Elena repeated. _

_"Elena…" Caroline started._

_"I think it would be best if you left, Caroline," Bonnie chimed in. "At least for now."_

_Caroline looked between the two of them with confusion in her bright blue eyes._

_"Are the two of you serious right now?" The blonde questioned, partly annoyed at their reaction. She expected that they would freak out, but she also thought that they would let her explain her reasoning behind her decision. _

_"Yes we are," Elena and Bonnie said in unison._

_"I'm not leaving… This is my room too. That mini-fridge is mine."_

_"Take your shit and leave. You're a fucking whore for sleeping with him. He ruined my life! He ruined all of our lives!" Elena shouted in the blonde's direction._

_"And Damon ruined my life. In more ways than one…"She told her as her voice began to crack under all of the emotions that were currently coursing through her veins._

_"You deserved it because let's face it, Care… You were always jealous of me and when he showed the slightest interest in you, you jumped his bones. No wonder, he used you like trash and then threw you away when something better came along."_

_"Elena…" Bonnie began as she looked over at Caroline apologetically._

_"Is that what you really think of me?" Caroline questioned._

_She felt the tears coming to her eyes, but she stood her ground because she didn't want to let Elena know that her harsh words had an impact on the baby vampire._

_"Yes," the doppelganger spat in her direction._

_Caroline nodded and she threw Bonnie one last glance, hoping that she would take her side, but it turned out that she was wrong._

_"Fine," she whispered before she flashed out of the dorm room._

Present:

Caroline decided to get up because she knew that it was probably time for her to get to the couch that was in the lobby of her dorm building. The whole situation was a disaster; it wasn't supposed to go like that.

Caroline understood that they wouldn't give her a pat on her back, but she at least believed that they would hear her side of the story.

The blonde shook her head in annoyance because Elena and Bonnie kicked her out of their dorm room when they found out about her latest indiscretion. The blonde couldn't help but feel her heart tugging at her chest with the feeling of betrayal and sadness. _Weren't friends always supposed to support you?_

It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. Caroline realized that it probably wasn't one of her wisest decisions to sleep with Klaus, but she didn't regret it and that scared her to no end.

_Why didn't she regret sharing those hours filled with passion and honesty with him? Maybe everything would have been so much easier if she did…_

As she was leaving the woods, she heard the rustling of leaves and she quickly put a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

She heard the beating of a heart and her bright blue eyes widened in confusion because she wondered why a human being was out in the woods at such a late hour.

The blonde decided to ignore the heartbeat because she really didn't want to see anybody.

Caroline kicked at the fallen leaves and put her hands behind her back. Without realizing it, she was picking up a rock that had an interesting design on it. The rock had a swirl of different colors that varied from the lightest colors such as white, lime green, and yellow to the darkest colors such as blue, gray, and black. Caroline rubbed the rock in between her thumb and forefinger.

The full moon glistened down on her and a small smile crept onto her lips as the beauty of the white moon warmed her heart. She could see the specks of black on the moon with her heightened vision and her smile grew wider. The night sky was peppered with a bunch of stars that seemed to light up the dark woods. It was oddly relaxing, being there in the dark and alone. Maybe some time alone would help her understand what she was feeling.

As she was minding her business, she felt a sharp pain shoot through her spine before she lost her footing and fell on the forest floor. She cried out in sudden pain, and then closed her mouth to quiet her sobs.

She clutched the rock to her chest as she tried to inhale a deep breath. In those couple of seconds she couldn't comprehend what was happening.

Her bright blue eyes widened in alarm and she looked from side to side before she reached for the wooden stake that was embedded in her back.

As she tried to pull it out, another stake got ingrained into her shoulder blade. She let out a viscous cry and felt the veins under her eyes crawl to the surface.

Caroline bit down on her bottom lip and tried to keep herself from submitting to the pain, but she only made the pain worse when she felt her fangs prolong.

"Wh- what do you want?" She screamed as she tried to remove the wooden stakes that were embedded in her skin without much success.

"You'll find out soon enough, vampire," she heard before her world went black.

* * *

The sound of the water dripping from the faucet woke Caroline from her slumber.

As her eyes fluttered open, she felt the sudden pain shoot through her spine. Her head felt heavy and she realized that her eyes were sensitive to the light that was coming in from the hallway.

Once her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, she looked around the area.

She then came to the realization that she was in a small cell that made her feel claustrophobic. The cell had nothing in it, but it still felt like it was constricting around her body.

Immediately, the blonde began to panic. Caroline felt the shackles on her hands and feet and her eyes widened in terror.

She tried to free herself from the shackles, but she quickly stopped because she realized that the shackles were laced with vervain.

Caroline didn't know who was behind this and she didn't know where she was. All she knew was that she had to get out and she had to get out soon.

The blonde didn't know if it was better to keep her mouth shut or to make her presence known. She decided on the latter. She couldn't just sit here and do nothing.

"HELLO!?" Caroline cried out loudly, as she looked around for anything that could be of use to her.

She waited for a couple of minutes and realized that nobody was going to be coming to her any time soon.

"Ugh!" She groaned in irritation as the vervain burned her wrists because of her sudden movements.

The baby vampire didn't know what else she could do because she understood that the shackles were most likely spelled and even though she was strong, she couldn't break through the magic that kept the shackles in place.

For the next hour, Caroline continued to cry out and by the time that hour was up, her throat was burning and she couldn't swallow without feeling the scorching pain. She didn't know what else she could possibly do.

"Enough already!" A voice came from the hallway and she looked up just in time to come face to face with a man that she has never seen before. She recognized his voice from earlier, though.

He was tall and he had a broad-chest. His eyes and hair were a medium to dark brown. He wore a scarf around his neck and a pair of worn out jeans. He didn't look like one of those business men that were stuck-up and wore suits. The man had an accent and she realized that it was a British accent.

_Great… _She thought as her thoughts drifted to another man with an accent who was incredibly annoying.

She shook her head and focused at what was currently at hand.

"Who are you? Why am I here? What do you want with me?" The blonde continued to splutter out questions and hoped that maybe this man would answer them. She hated feeling helpless and weak. Caroline Forbes used to be weak when she was a puny human, but she was no longer weak.

"Let us get one thing straight, vampire. I am in charge here and if I decide that the questions that you are currently asking me have no meaning to them, I will not answer them."

"Please, I just want to know why I'm here," she told him as her voice cracked.

Caroline could feel the tears building up in her eyes, but she urged them away because she wasn't about to break down in front of a man that she knew nothing about.

"Oh, that's an easy one, sweetheart," he smirked and Caroline couldn't help but feel her undead heart speed up at that last word. "You are here to be my little experiment," he answered as a smirk crept onto his lips, coldly.

"You—your experiment?" The blonde questioned as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Mhm," he smiled as he took out his keys.

"I don't understand… Why do you need me as an experiment? I'm just a girl…"

"That is where you're wrong, darling," he laughed sinfully. "You are not just a girl. You are a monster who kills innocent people. People that are human."

"I—I don't kill human beings… When I was first turned I wasn't in control, but other than that I never killed a human being."

"Are you sure about that?" He questioned as a manila folder appeared out of thin air.

"You're a witch," she realized.

"Actually, I am a warlock," he corrected her as he opened the manila folder. "How interesting… In here it says that you killed a carnival worker over a year ago—"

"I wasn't in control. I woke up that day as a vampire. I wasn't in control. I never wanted to kill him. I swear!" She cried out as the memory of that night came rushing back.

"I would recommend you speak only when you're being spoken to," he told her before he read the rest of the information out loud.

"You killed two officers that worked for the Mystic Falls Police Department… After that, you stayed clean for some time, but then you sacrificed twelve witches in order to help Silas with his plan," he paused. "Now tell me, love… Why did you kill these people? Was it because you were bored? Or perhaps your monstrous friends—oh, I mean your ex-friends, dared you?"

"In both of those cases, my friends were in danger and I did what I thought was right. You want the truth?" She asked him as she looked him straight in the eyes.

His eyes were filled with amusement and curiosity and he nodded. It was sickening and frightening.

"I don't regret what I did back then. If it meant that my friends were safe, I didn't care and I would do it a million times over."

"Really? Where does that leave you now? They all hate you and they can't even look at you… Really? You tainted your purity and innocence because of them and they turned their backs on you because of a decision that you made…"

"How do you know all of this about me?" Caroline questioned as she looked him over with fear in her bright blue eyes.

"Last time I checked, vampires don't have a short term memory," he paused, smirking at her. "I think you can figure it out." He then shrugged before he turned away from her and left her to her own devices.

"Wait! Please!" The baby vampire pleaded.

He turned to face her, "what?"

"I'll do whatever you want me to, just please let me go. I have to go," she told him, hoping that she would be able to get through to him.

"Don't count on it, Caroline. You're not going anywhere for a long while, so I recommend you make yourself comfortable because you are no longer free. I own you and when I find it fit, I will either let you go or I will kill you. I'm leaning more towards the latter because you are quite annoying and I need a vampire that is going to help the human society, not ruin it."

"You're crazy," She cried out.

"Well, they don't call me Psycho Enzo for nothing," he replied before he winked at her and walked away.

Caroline sucked in a deep breath; she knew what she had to do…she had to find a way out of there and fast.

* * *

There you have it! I hope it was okay and I hope that you guys are interested because I love this idea a lot!

I made Enzo into a warlock because I may or may not be crack shipping Enzo and Caroline... I think they'll look really hot together and maybe Enzo will make a good substitute while Klaus gets his act together!

Please Leave Feedback :) I want to know if you guys are intrigued because if you're not, I can just delete it and tuck this idea away.

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am finally back with an update! I apologize for the wait, but I think you guys will like this chapter- or at least I hope so!

Now, this is the un-beta'd version, so please forgive me for any errors- grammatical or otherwise!

Enjoy :)

* * *

The blonde was slowly losing hope as dawn turned to dusk and Fall turned to Winter. Winter soon turned to Spring and Spring turned to Summer.

Caroline didn't know how much time has passed, but then again, she didn't really care because she was not the same as she was all those months- or maybe years- ago.

She felt the changes in her body and she felt her craving for blood intensify.

Her friends never came looking for her and that showed her that they truly didn't care. They were condemning her to this torture because of that one day that she shared with the man that she should have hated.

She was truthfully beginning to hate him though because she thought that of her so-called friends wouldn't come for her, he would.

It turned out that she was wrong and that made her want to wreak havoc all over the place.

The warlock only allowed her out of cell when he was experimenting on her.

He would inject her with unknown substances and he would watch her suffer through it without so much of a blink of an eye.

The baby vampire wanted revenge on him for everything that he was putting her through, but she knew that she had to get out of there before she could.

A thought came to mind and a small smile crept onto her lips.

"Enzo!" Caroline shouted as she pounded on the wall that she leaned against.

She was sure that he wasn't going to go to her for sometime, but she tried anyway.

About an hour later, he showed up with a shit-eating smirk on his lips.

He had his arms crossed over his chest and he was eyeing her with boredom in his dark eyes.

"You're quite annoying." He told her as a wooden stake appeared in his right hand.

"Are you going to stake me now?" Caroline questioned as she eyed the weapon with ferocity in her bright blue eyes.

"Perhaps," he nodded as he leaned against the opposite wall.

He had a smirk on his lips and he couldn't help but feel victorious at the fact that he held the vampire captive for almost a year.

"Well, then do it." She shrugged as if she didn't care anymore.

"Oh, come on now, Caroline! Where's that fighting attitude of yours?" Enzo questioned as he sat down on the floor outside the cell and faced her.

"It's dead."

Enzo burst out laughing and he shook his head in amusement as he pointed the wooden stake at her heart.

"Don't tell me you have already lost all hope." He said as his smirk never wavered.

The blonde wanted to slap that smug smirk off of his face and her hands clenched into fists. He was a horrible person who felt no remorse.

"Go to hell." She snapped.

"Would you look at that? It is officially the one thousandth time that you have said that to me." He told her as his eyes lit up with mischief.

"You suck." She growled as she felt the aneurism coming on.

She put her fingers to her temples and she cried out as the pain coursed through her body. Enzo's hand was outstretched and he still held the wooden stake in one.

"I want you to remember something, sweet Caroline… I am in charge here and even though you may believe that you're physically stronger than me, you are not. I will eventually dispose of you, but for now you are but an experiment."

Enzo eventually put his hand down and Caroline felt the pressure in her brain release.

She bit down on her bottom lip and she tasted her own blood in her mouth and she growled.

The blonde was starving and the warlock wasn't giving her much blood to begin with.

A smirk crept onto the warlock's lips as he looked the starving vampire in the eye.

Her eyes were no longer a bright blue, but were a dull green. The porcelain skin that she was so proud of was now graying as the days progressed. Her usual golden curls were turning into white thin strands and she wanted revenge. She wanted revenge on Enzo and she wanted revenge on those that she thought cared about her.

"You're not looking very well, sweetheart." Enzo told her as his smirk never waivered.

"You'll be the one not looking well once I'm through with you." Caroline told him him as her dull eyes darkened.

"Word of advice, Caroline... Threats will get you nowhere."

"Word of advice, Enzo... Keeping me in a jail cell won't get you anywhere when I am finally out of this godforsaken place."

"You'll be dead before you leave that cell with my permission."

"Funny, because I'm already dead and rest assured, you son if a bitch- you do not scare me."

"I beg to differ." Enzo shrugged. "Do you think that I don't hear you calling for your mother when you believe that you're alone? I hear everything and I know how you are feeling on the inside. The truth is eating you from the inside out."

"And what would that truth be?"

"That truth would be that you were always a waste of space and the world would be better off with you gone for good."

Caroline nodded and she leveled her gaze with his own.

"I may have thought like that when I was a helpless human, but I don't anymore. I'm strong. Ageless. Fearless." She told the warlock as the memory of the night when Klaus was stuck in the barrier flashed through her mind.

Back then she didn't want to listen to him, but when he told her those three words, she knew that he was right and he actually knew her.

When the blonde was still human, she never felt like she was enough and so she jumped into bed with whoever showed her the slightest attention. She hated herself for needing to depend on some guy to make her feel useful, but that was what got her through most of her days. Now that she was a vampire, she only depended on herself and she knew that she had to get the hell out of that place before Enzo permanently finished her off.

"I wonder what it is that you are thinking about…" Enzo started which brought Caroline out of her reverie.

"You can read my mind, can't you?" The blonde questioned as she eyed him pointedly.

"I can, but that means that I will be using my powers for something stupid, and I would like to have as much strength as possible."

"Really? For what?" Caroline wondered.

"Like I am going to tell you…" He retorted as he rolled his eyes at the vampire before he left her alone.

Once Caroline was alone, she huffed in annoyance because her throat was beginning to get scratchy. She knew that it had to do with the fact that he wasn't giving her much blood to begin with.

* * *

The next couple of days passed by painfully slow and with every new day came another day the blonde wished that she was dead.

Enzo injected her with a number of different substances and she felt light headed and hungry. He wasn't feeding her at all and her skin was beginning to turn gray from the endless torture that he put her through.

On some days he would simply drive a wooden stake through her stomach and watch her bleed out and on other days he would take her into a room where the sun glistened through strongly and watch as the sunlight burned her skin.

The pain was excruciating and she tried to get out of this hell hole, but was never able to succeed.

At that moment, Caroline felt nothing but numbness. She wanted to die and she hated that he was winning. She wanted to keep fighting, but for whom would she be fighting for? Her friends didn't give a ratsass about her and she assumed that her mother was probably going crazy, but wasn't asking for help because of the pride that she had.

Shaking her head, a sob escaped her throat and she put her head in her hands and ran her fingers through her oily hair.

Her hair no longer had that golden shine and she knew that if she was to look into the mirror, she wouldn't be able to recognize herself. Caroline imagined how she looked like though. The clothing that she wore was big on her which meant that she lost weight and her once radiant hair looked dull and like hay. When she shut her eyes, she felt the pain go to her head and when she touched her face, she could feel how hollow her eye sockets were. She looked hideous and she knew it.

The blonde was brought out of her reverie when she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. She looked up and waited to see Enzo, but was surprised when saw a guy that couldn't be more than eighteen. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and he looked like the golden boy.

"Are you finally here to finish me off?" Caroline asked him as she looked over at him with her eyes desperate.

"No, I am here to free you." He told her as he took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the cell that she was in.

He then threw her a pair of smaller keys and she removed the shackles from her feet and stood up. Dizziness overwhelmed her and she almost lost her footing before the guy steadied her.

The smell of his blood overwhelmed her senses and she wanted to bite into his neck, but she knew that she would kill me after being starved for days and even weeks on end.

She had to think about her future and not about the smell of the blood that was currently invading her nostrils. She could feel her fangs elongating, but she urged them away.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked him.

"My name is Luke and I am here to save you."

"But why?" She asked, her interest piqued.

"Ask no questions." He ordered before he helped her out of the cell.

A hysterical laugh escaped her lips and she put her face in her hands.

"You're just a figment of my imagination. You aren't really here. I'm probably hallucinating or maybe I am just dreaming. You're not really here." She denied as she shook her head frantically even though she felt her energy draining as the seconds ticked by.

"I'm real. I am here to save you. Why do you not believe me?"

"Believe you? I don't even know you." She cried out as she stopped in her tracks.

"I want to save you. I know that the man that has been holding you captive is a psychopath. I want to save you. Let me do that." Luke begged her.

Caroline nodded as she looked into his blue eyes. Before she knew it, she was in her arms and they were kissing one another.

For so long, the blonde wished for someone to hold onto and maybe this was a hallucination or a reality, but she needed this.

Her eyes drifted open shortly after and she jumped back when she came face to face with Enzo and not Luke.

"I don't think that Luke would really appreciate that… After all, he does have a boyfriend named Ethan and they are madly in love."

"I- I don't understand." She told him as she shook her head in confusion.

"Well, allow me to elaborate, sweetheart." He smirked as he looked at her lips. "And also, I recommend you use some chapstick… Your lips are dry and cracked."

"You're a monster." She cried out as she tried to look across the hallway.

"Don't we all know it." He smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, and love… Try and run and I will not think twice about plunging a wooden stake through your heart."

"If that means that I get out of this misery, I'm willing to run." She spat.

"And here we are again… You're keeping a brave facade when on the inside you feel empty and pathetic."

"You're not my therapist, Enzo. Stop pretending like you know me."

"Oh, Enzo is it? Say it again, sweetheart." He whispered into her ear as he grabbed her arm and pulled her against his chest.

"Go to hell."

"I guess hell is my second name, so good enough." He shrugged as he flashed her into the brick wall.

Caroline felt the impact as her head hit the brick wall and she shut her eyes. Her breathing elevated and she tried to get it under control. Once she was able to, her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him.

"You're a witch. You aren't supposed to be able to flash." She said as her eyes widened.

"And here we go again with the witch nonsense. I am a warlock. You know male? I have a penis and everything. Also, I don't have any boobs."

"You sexist son of a bitch." Caroline hissed as she felt the veins beginning to crawl under her eyes.

"Do you want some blood, sweetheart?" He asked her, feigning concern.

Caroline growled in his direction and a smirk crept onto his lips because he loved how he was able to get under her skin.

"You kept me here for months! Maybe even years! What more do you want?" Caroline shouted even though she felt her sore throat.

"I want to break you until I know that you're but an empty shell of a person."

"You want to break me? You already fucking did, you moron." She told him as she fell to the floor. She sobbed into her hands and her back was against the cold brick wall. Her whole body was shaking and her bony fingers seemed to rattle.

Enzo watched her with his eyes wide because even though he was a sadistic son of a bitch, he hated to see a woman cry. Human or not, it got to him and not in a good way.

Caroline continued to sob and her body trembled at the thought of being stuck in the godforsaken place any longer.

Enzo huffed but he kneeled beside her.

"When I said I want to break you, I didn't mean that I wanted to see you cry." He clarified.

Caroline shook her head and she let her hands go behind her back.

She felt for something and was able to find a metal pipe. The blonde grabbed it and she kept on the show for a little longer before she acted.

The metal pipe came down on his head and Enzo fell to the floor, unconscious.

Caroline immediately stood up and she looked down at her hands that continued to shake. She had to get out of there before he woke up and that was exactly what she did. She used her speed and listened to the sound of water because she knew that it was close by.

Once she was outside, she looked up at the bright sun and squinted because her eyes weren't yet adjusted to the sunlight.

Thankfully, she had her lapis lazuli ring. She was exhausted, but she had to keep going. She couldn't stop.

As she was trying to find her way out of the woods, she stopped dead in her tracks.

She wanted revenge. She wanted revenge on all of them, but first she wanted to get revenge on Klaus for not looking for her. She actually thought that he cared about her, but of course she was wrong. Nobody cared about her, but that was going to change very very soon, she promised herself before she took off running.

* * *

There you have it! Remember this, sweethearts: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
